


"I can't do this without you"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “No! You don’t get it!” Stiles ran after Derek and grabbed the other man’s arm to pull him to a stop. “I literally cannot do this without you!”“Stiles, I can’t do this,” Derek insisted as he turned to face Stiles.“But… but you have to do it!” Stiles said, looking at Derek imploringly. “I need you.”“No.” Derek pulled his arm out of Stiles’ hold. “I said no. I’m not doing it. I can’t do it.”





	"I can't do this without you"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from hellsdemonictrinity found on tumblr
> 
> I don’t know what this is or where it came from. There’s no plot and it’s basically just crack

“Derek!” Stiles yelled. “Derek, come back! I can’t do this without you!”

“Well, you’re going to have to,” Derek called in reply as he walked away from Stiles, stalking quickly across the field.

“No! You don’t get it!” Stiles ran after Derek and grabbed the other man’s arm to pull him to a stop. “I literally cannot do this without you!”

“Stiles, I can’t do this,” Derek insisted as he turned to face Stiles.

“But… but you have to do it!” Stiles said, looking at Derek imploringly. “I need you.”

“No.” Derek pulled his arm out of Stiles’ hold. “I said no. I’m not doing it. I _can’t_ do it.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked as he stepped in front of Derek before the other man could walk away again.

“It’s… it’s –”

“It’s what?” Stiles questioned exasperatedly.

“It’s humiliating!” Derek finally exploded.

“No, it isn’t. It’s fun!”

Derek just stared at Stiles in silence before he lifted a single eyebrow in judgement.

“Derek, come on, dude!” Stiles turned to begging and held his hands out in front on him pleadingly. “I don’t want to lose to the fire brigade, not again! Please, please, please, please, please, please, plea – umph!”

Derek clasped his hand over Stiles’ mouth to shut him up just as an announcement sounded over the tannoy.

“All teams to the start line, please!”

Stiles turned wide eyes on Derek and his lips formed as much of a pout as they could below the other’s palm. Derek sighed in defeat and dropped his head forward as he let his hand fall away.

“I hate you so much,” he muttered even as he felt his resolve crumble.

“I know you do, baby, but are you gonna do it or not?”

Derek took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Stiles fist bumped the air and dragged Derek with a surprising amount of strength over to where Scott stood in the middle of the event field. Scott walked over with an easy grin and knelt down to wrap their legs together.

“Told you I could get him to agree,” Stiles said to Scott.

His friend looked up at him before he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Just don’t ever tell me what you said to get him to agree and it’s good. You win the bet and I’ll give you the $10.”

Derek turned to stare at his husband with a murderous glare. Stiles grinned over him completely unashamedly.

“I can’t believe you thought you could deny me,” he said sweetly.

“And I can’t believe you are making me do this. I swear I am going to kill you.”

“After we win this 3-legged race and the fire department suck it then you can do whatever you want, boo! Right now, we gotta run!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then [come say hi!](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/) If you didn't, come say hi anyway


End file.
